Woods of Despair 1
Woods of Despair 1 is a Woods themed level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough Despite the scary name, the Woods of Despair is quite easy. The two different helmets offered at the beginning of this level already imply that there are two different ways to play through this level. If you prefer treasure hunting, get the Eyeclops helmet and ascend in the left half of the map, basically following the path described in the secrets section. When you reach the set of rubber blocks on the top left, jump and reveal ice platforms mid air with your beam. Follow them to the right and at the end jump via the rubber blocks there up in the rubber block tunnel. At the very right, you will find the flag. On the other hand, if you prefer a faster, more acrobatic way, which allows you to skip a part of the next level, chose the Red Stealth helmet and go up the right stairs. Time your jumps well to get past the three sets of ghost blocks. Then, go left, past the house and jump on the rubber blocks which gets you to the tunnel. Again, keep your jumping height low and you can reach the flag on the right. Alternatively to this level, you can play Elsewhere 11: From the beginning go right and drop down the hole, where you can get an Eyeclops helmet. Proceed to the right, preferably not activating the shooter blocks. At the metal wall, reveal a platform which allows you to crawl through the narrow opening to reach the teleporter. Secrets * This level is packed with prizes: one ankh, four coins and eleven 10 Diamonds prizes: ** From the start, run to the very right of the map, to reveal a 10 Diamonds prize next to the rubber block. ** The next one is located in the bottom of the left most house, while the third one is hidden above it. Proceed to the right to find a hidden coin between the two small houses in the middle of the map. ** Jumping off the right house reveals the fourth set of 10 Diamonds. The next two visible prize blocks to the right also give you both 10 Diamonds. ** Go left, and you can reveal a hidden prize block containing a coin on the right edge of the double house. ** The next 10 Diamonds block is located between the two icy platforms at the top of the map. Continue to the right and find the eighth one below the top set of double rubber blocks. ** In the bottom of the highest house on the right side is the next block containing 10 Diamonds. ** The last secrets are in the row above the rubber block part before the flag. From left to right they contain a Red Stealth helmet, 10 Diamonds, two coins, an ankh and again 10 Diamonds. However, breaking these blocks is risky as the only possibility to reduce your jumping height back below the drill height is by bouncing of the tanks there. Trivia * There are more Eyeclops helmets in this level than any other, a total of eight. * This level is in fierce contention with Wind Castles 1 for the esteemed title of offering the most potential lives to the player: ** Both share the title for most coins, which is four. ** When calculating the raw number of lives (1 life per Ankh, 3 per coin), Woods of Despair I loses 13-14. ** When factoring in the fact that every 50 diamonds could equal an extra life (due to Maniaxe's diamond power), Woods of Despair I actually claims victory by the tightest of margins 15.52-15.46! Category:Stage 3 Category:Wood levels Category:Levels